More Then Just a Game
by KarinaAme666
Summary: All Sheena wanted was to pass her Geometry test so her mom would buy the newest Kingdom hearts game. But her world is turned upside down when a voice calls to her, and Sheena awakens in Destiny Islands. Everything in the games is real, but it hasn't happened yet.(full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Did some minor editing on this._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

Summary:**_  
_**

_All Sheena wanted was to pass her Geometry test so her mom would buy the newest Kingdom hearts game. But her world is turned upside down when a voice calls to her, and Sheena awakens in Destiny Islands. Everything in the games is real, but it hasn't happened yet. A chance to change the future is something Sheena can't pass up. But how can she win with an unexpected threat looming off in the distance._

**Prologue:**

"Squall! Go! Get my daughter out of here!"

"But what about you?" The brunette boy merely 16 years old demands. He didn't want to leave the other.

"You have your orders! Now go!" The older man orders. "You're the only one who can protect her now! We can not let him get her! GOO!" his voice was thick with urgency.

The boy gives a swift nod. Then turns and runs, a frail girl of 6 in his arms. The small girl cries for her father, but he never turns to her, and she sobs loudly.

"Squall! Daddy! Daddy needs help!" she cried, her small hands reaching behind the boy that was carrying her, unable to reach her father. Her tears streamed faster.

"There's nothing we can do for him now Ai." Squall explains to the small girl. "The only thing that matters now is getting you away from here." he tried to calm her.

"But where will we go? Lalin?"

"No, Ai. We're going to a world far different from here. One with no heartless." Leon says, and glances around, hoping they don't run into trouble.

"But-" The girl starts to protest but Leon stop suddenly and puts Ai on her feet. The girl looked up at him. "Squall...?"

"You won't remember any of this, don't worry."Squall smiles, pressing a small gem to the girl's forehead. "This is for the best."

Ai's eyes go wide, then glaze over, seeing nothing. Squall pulls out some kind of device and presses the button on top. A green portal opens before them.

"Time to go now okay?" Ai bobs her head wordlessly. "That's a good gi-"

Suddenly, a swarm of heartless surrounded the two, Squall got out his sword, and stood in front of Ai in a protective stance. " Shit.." he muttered. Trying his best to fend them off.

"Ahh!"

Squall turned, and sliced a heartless that was about to attack the girl, but she got pushed into the portal before he could grab her. He was about to jump in after her, but one of the heartless attacked him, managing to scratch his face in the process.

When Ai awakens, she is by the side of a rode. Cars drive by not noticing the crying girl.

"Leo?" she cries. "Big brother! Where are you?"

"Hey sweetie, are you lost?" A kind voice asks.

The little girl turns to the woman, and nods her tiny head. "My parents are dead, and big brother is gone!" The woman pulls the girl into her arms as she starts to sob.


	2. The Time Has Come

**Disclaimer:** sadly we own nothing

**The Time Has Come:**

It was late in the afternoon, and Sheena was currently stuck on a Geometry problem. She hated math. All the numbers made her want to toss her papers away. But, she needed to keep her good GPA. Tapping the tip of her blue mechanical pencil against her cheek, she groaned, and her violet eyes glanced over to her PSP.

What could a little video games hurt?

Standing up from her desk, Sheena grabbed her PSP and flopped on her bed. She turned on Birth By Sleep, and hit start, choosing Terra as her a smile, she played. The Kingdom Hearts games were her all time favorite. Pushing her dark black hair out of her face, she grinned. Easily following the storyline. As she was playing, she thought she heard something and paused the game. Confused, seeing as she was home alone, she sat up.

"Mom?" she called, thinking she came home early.

_'No.. Its time to return...'_

Sheena froze, her pale skin, going a bit paler. "W-Who's there?" she called out, looking around.  
_  
__'Time to come back...'_

Freaking out, Sheena stumbled a bit, and fell over her back pack, hitting her hear on her chair...  
And everything went black.

___'Welcome back'_

**A/N: Hello Life is no Fairytale here! I'm sorry to say that my co-author, MikaUchiha666 has gotten herself grounded. So, in the mean time, I shall be your host! I would like to thank you for coming back for more! Please send us reviews and let us know how we're doing! I can not say how fast we'll be able to update, due to Mika being grounded. She is permitted to text only at the moment. The chapters WILL be longer I promise! Until next time, I bid you adieu!**

**Life is no Fairytale**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: We own nothing Kingdom Hearts related!**

Text=narration

_Text= thoughts_

**Arrival: **

A red headed 14 year old girl with sky blue eyes ties her boat to the pier as her two companions walk on ahead. As the girl stands up she notices something on the beach. A girl with long black hair and pale skin lays asleep, the waves lapping onto her.

"Sora! Riku!" The red head yells for her friends as she jumps from the pier onto the beach and runs over to the sleeping girl.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Sora, a boy with brown spiky hair and eyes blue as the deepest sky, asks.

A boy with shoulder length silver hair and teal eyes runs up next to kairi, who is kneeling beside the girl, checking her vitals.

"Who is that?" Riku asks.

"I don't know…she has a heart beat, and she's breathing, but barely." Kairi looks over to Sora. "Sora, run to my house and tell my mother."

"But why-" Sora starts to protest.

"Go!" The tone of Kairi's voice sends him running off. "Riku, grab one of the towels we keep in the boats, we need to get her warm."

The boy nods and retrieves the towel. Kairi takes the beach towel and wraps it around the girl.

"Is she going to be okay?" Riku questions.

"If we hurry, can you carry her?"

Riku nodded, and knelt down. " Yeah." he replied, and slipped his arms under the girls legs, and shoulders. Lifting her up, and following Kairi as they made their way to her house. When they arrived, Sora was setting up blankets on the couch, and Kairi's Mom gasped.

"Oh, Riku dear, over here!" she motioned for the boy to lay her down on the couch. Riku does as he's told.

"Kairi, be a dear and get an outfit to change her into, these clothes will get her sick. Riku, you and Sora warm up a bath." she ordered, and touched the girls cheek.

With a groan, she started to stir. Her bright violet eyes opening. " Where...?" she mumbled. The last thing she remembered was playing Birth By Sleep.

"Oh, Kairi, she's awake!" the woman in front of her called.

_'Wait.. Kairi?'_

"Coming mom!"

"Where am I?" Sheena croaks, her voice a bit dry.

"Don't worry about that now dear. Can you tell me your name?" The woman asked , handing the girl a bit of tea. Taking the drink gratefully she answered. ,

"Sheena…"

"Good, very good." the woman smiled. Reminding Sheena of her own mother.

"Kayla, the bath is ready." Sora says descending the stairs.

"Good timing, come on Sheena dear, let's get you warmed up then we can talk."

Kayla helped Sheena up, and escorted her up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

Kayla smiled at her. "The bath is all ready for you. There are some clothes on the sink as well." she walked back to the door. "Just call if you need anything."

Sheena watched as the woman closed the door, and left. With a small sigh, she took off her dirty clothes, and sat in the bubble filled tub. The warm water relaxed her. Sheena rubs her sore neck, but stops as she feels a chain. Looking down. She noticed a necklace she knew she didn't have, on her neck. It was in the shape of a... Popou fruit? Deciding to worry about it later. She leaned back in the tub and thought.

Okay, so some how, she washed up on destiny islands.. Seeing as Riku, Sora, and Kairi found her washed up on the beach. Sheena groaned, how could this have happened? She was on her bed….playing her video game when…..

_'Oh!'_she remembered a voice! But who was it? Giving a defeated sigh, Sheena dunked her head in the water, wearing her hair. This was too much...

* * *

_No matter the distance, _

_no mater the circumstances, _

_no matter the hurt, _

_best friends will always be best friends_

* * *

"So her name is Sheena?" Sora asked, leaning back into the sofa. Kayla nodded. "Yes. She seems a bit shocked. So don't bombard her with questions."

Riku folded his arms, and leaned on the wall near the couch. "...So, where is she going to stay?" he asked, he was curious about the new girl. When Kairi had called them over, he notices her dark black hair and pale skin right away. And earlier, he noticed her eyes were violet. She was….different. So many questions he wanted to ask.. Where was she from? Another world maybe?

"She'll be staying with me of course." Kairi answered the earlier question.

Kayla nodded. " I'll discuss it with your father. But I'm sure he won't mind." she smiled.

Sora grinned. "I bet she came from another world! Like Kairi." he said, voicing on of Riku's thoughts.

With a roll of his real eyes. Riku sighed. "Well obviously. But the thing is. Does she remember where?"

His question was left hanging, as the others thought about it. The girl was a mystery. Maybe she did remember.

"…We'll ask her when she comes down.." Kayla decided. "But calmly. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.."

Sheena appears on the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of lilac pajamas. Kayla stands up and walks over to the girl, leading her to a spot on the couch where a blanker had been laid. "Are you feeling better dear?"

"….Y-yes...thank you." Sheena manages as Kayla places the blanket around her.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate to warm you up." Kayla smiles.

"Remember what I said boys, not to many questions."

"I'll keep them in line." Kairi promises, then turns back to Sheena. "Before we ask you anything else, where did you come from?"

_'Another world called earth. and in it all of this is a video game. that's something kids do when they get bored...yeah. that sound REAL sane. Guess I better lie.'  
_

"I'm...not sure..." Sheena mumbles thinking quickly. "Everything is blank from before I woke here."

"Just like kairi!" Sora exlaims. "You're not from around here so you HAVE to be from another world."

"Sora, quit yelling." Riku snaps. "That necklace of yours might be a clue."

Sheena holds it up. "I noticed it earlier, it seems familiar...but I don't know why." This wasn't a lie. Not because Sheena has played the game a hundred times, but something else. Something about the necklace seemed to draw her in.

"That's a paopu fruit." Riku voice interjects.

Sheena looks up to see him standing ALOT closer to her then before. Without meaning to she lets out a startled yelp and flinches back. Sora laughs at this, causing him to get smacked on the back of the head by kairi.

"She's still in shock, of course she got startled." Kairi scolds

Sora snorted. "Riku scared her with his face."

Only to receive a smirk from the older boy. "I'm not you Sora."

"Hey!"

Kairi sighed. "Sorry about them Sheena. Boys will be boys huh?" she smiled at the girl.

"... I guess.." Sheena mumbled. It was still hard to believe. Seeing Riku and Sora argue in front of her. And feeling the warmth of Kairi's welcoming smile.

Kayla walks back in holding a steaming mug. "I thought I told you two to behave." The boys stop arguing, sora pouts and Riku merely crosses his arms. Kayla smiles and hands Sheena the mug. "Be careful, it's -" Sheena takes a drink before she can finish and gives a cry of pain. "I told you to be careful."

"Right...sorry..." Sheena mumbles blowing on the hot chocolate. Her tongue hurts. You can't feel pain in dreams. That means, some how this is all real. In some crazy unexplained way everything that happened in the kingdom hearts game is real.

"So, any luck?" Kayla turns to her daughter, who shakes her head.

"She has amnesia." Kairi supplies.

"You poor thing!" Kayla pulls Sheena into a hug, remember the day she found her own daughter, lost and memory less.

Sheena doesn't pay attention to the older woman though. Her eyes fall onto Riku. If everything that's happening is real, then everyone is real as well. She has the chance to save Riku from falling into Maleficent's hands. If Sheena can stop Riku from falling into the darkness, then everything that happens in the game would change.

"Why are you staring at me?" Riku asks, frowning.

"Hmm? Oh...sorry...I spaced out...I think I need sleep." Sheena replies.

"Of course you do." Kayla says kindly. "Kairi why don't you take her up to your room? I set up an airbed while she was bathing. It'll do for now."

Kairi nods pulling Sheena up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Sheena spares one last glance at Riku. To change the future...this is one chance she can't pass up.

**A/N: Hi there! Life is no Fairytale here again. Mika is still grounded much to our dismay. But we shall not let that stop us! I hope you liked this chapter and We would like to give a special shout out to RikuDarkHearts5! Thank you so much for your review! And congrats on being the first!**


	4. Interlude

_**A/N: Hey, Life is no Fairytale here. Mika is currently unavailable, and I'm not sure when she'll be returning, sorry guys! But I will be updating this story! I'm sorry we totally ditched this. Hopefully there will be regular updates from now on! Hope you like this short little interlude.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all the rights to Kingdom Hearts!

**Interlude:**

_"How could you drop her?!" A masked girl shouts._

_"It's not an exact science you know! We're messing with machinery we barely understand." A shorter masked girl replies. "It was an accident."_

_"We need to get her back. If she doesn't know what's going on, she can't change what we saw."_

_"We can't just go to that world and say 'Hey, we need this girl. See we have plans for her but we dropped her here when we were bringing her from another__** universe**__.' Don't worry our plan can still work."_

_"How exactly?"_

_****__"It's in her nature. Once she realizes the truth, she'll try to save the boy."_


	5. A New Day

_**A/N: This chapter was originally two, but since it's been so long since a chapter's been updated I combined them...and I wanted to get them off the island BEFORE chapter eight. XD I'm SO sorry if I confused anyone! I'm not sure how I mixed the chapters up!**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A New Day:**

Sheena pushes her way through to fog of sleep to consciousness. Thin rays of sunlight flutter through the partially closed blinds, filling the room with their glee. Finally adjusted to the golden dust-mote intruder, the girl bolts upright in a panic.

The walls are painted a purplish pink; no posters of any kind grace them. There's a dresser sitting on the wall across from her, and a full length mirror clinging to the door. Looking down, the comforter dazes her as it sports a floral pattern.

"This isn't my room…" She mutters lowly under her breathe.

Sheena's eyes shift to her right, where a small redhead is fast asleep on an air mattress. The events from the night before come back to her. Washing up on the beach with the tide, being taken to Kairi's house…Sheena had somehow found herself in Destiny Islands . The night before, Kairi refused to let her strange guest take the air mattress.

Tearing her eyes away from the girl, the noirette quietly slides to the edge of the bed. She tip toed over to the door, glancing back at Kairi to make sure she hasn't woken up. Descends the stairs, Sheena had reached the door before she realized that she was still bare foot. With a groan and casting a gaze about the room, the girl attempts to find a pair of shoes.

Spotting Kairi's traditional white slip-on sneakers with purple caps, she wonders, "What are the odds that our shoe size is the same?" With doubt in her mind, Sheena walks over to the shoes and slips them on. They fit perfectly. "…I knew I was small for my age…but this is kinda sad."

Sheena slips out the front door, and instantly gets hit with a gust of cold air. "It's supposed to be summer! Why is it so cold?" The shivering girl complains wrapping her arms around herself as she tries to go back inside, only to find the door locked.

"Crap…damn habit…"

Growing up Sheena's parents insisted that the door _always_ needed to be locked, even if they were home. Over the years Sheena had developed a habit of locking the door whenever she went out without any real thought. That habit now has her locked out in the cold. Sure, she could knock loud enough to wake someone up, but that would just make the situation even more embarrassing.

"Sheena?" A voice calls, and the said girl turns to see Sora running up the street. He's not wearing his traditional red and white outfit. But instead a pair of brown pants and a white short sleeved shirt with a wave on it. A black hoodie is tied around his waist. He stops when he reaches her, panting slightly. "What are you doing out this early? In that especially."

Sheena looks down at herself. The pajamas she borrowed are lilac, a tank top and short set. "I woke up early…and wanted to look around a bit…I thought it was summer." She explains, shivering and still trying to ward off the chill.

Sora laughs and unties the jacket, tossing it at her. "It is, but it still gets cold when the sun's not out. The small town, plus the ocean breeze makes it pretty cold in the mornings and at night."

"Well what are you doing out then, Mr. Smart One?" Sheena retorts, blushing slightly. She hadn't calculated all the factors.

"Running obviously." Sora smiled, putting his hands behind his head. "I get up early everyday to run."

"Trying to beat Riku?" Sheena slips, then covers her mouth. "Sorry…it's just…you guys seemed…well, like family…and….."

The boy laughs it off. "It's fine. We are pretty competitive. But I do this for myself. You should get back inside, before you catch a cold."

Sheena looked away awkwardly. "Yeah….about that….."

"You locked yourself out didn't you?"

"I think it's a habit or something…."

"Ok, come with me. I'll give you a tour of the town after I get changed." Sora says, starting to walk off.

"I don't want to intrude…."

"I was heading home anyways. And you can't stay out here. Even with that jacket, you're shivering." He was right of course. Sheena's body wasn't used to such a cold climate, especially when she was in nothing but pajamas.

"But I'm in pajamas….." She tried weakly.

"You can borrow something of mine. It'll work for a few hours." Sora insists, pausing to glance at her with a look that seemed to ask if she was coming. "You wanted to see the town right?"

"Well….yeah but…."Sheena heaves a sigh, giving in. "Alright, lead the way."

Sora smiles brightly. "You'll love it here, I just know it."

_'Yeah…maybe…'_

* * *

_Everyday is a new beginning_

_Take a deep breath and_

_Start again_

* * *

"Sora, you're back, good. I just started break-who's this?"

"Mom, this is Sheena, she's new in town. Sheena, this is my mom." Sora gestures to the woman whose long brown hair is pulled into a ponytail. The woman's green eyes sparkle with excitement. What looks like flour is on her cheeks, and the front of the red apron she's wearing. "She's the girl I told you about."

"Oh, the one who washed up on the beach." The woman nods. "I'm so sorry dear."

Sheena shrugs, feeling slightly awkward. "It's okay. Kairi's family seems nice…and the town is really pretty."

"Sora dear, why is this girl wearing Pajamas?"

"She wanted to look around, but didn't realize how cold it gets…and accidentally locked herself out."

"Well, at least you have one memory huh?" The woman smiles at Sheena. "Sora, go upstairs and take a shower, you reek. I'll get Sheena changed and let Kayla know she's over here."

"Okay." Sora runs up the stairs as if he's still out on his morning jog.

"Now, let's see if we can't find you something wear."

Sheena follows the woman upstairs to a small bedroom. "You'll probably have to borrow a pair of Sora's shorts…but I might have a shirt that will fit you." She rummages through a few drawers as Sheena stands back watching. "Okay…maybe not…hold on. Wait right here." The woman disappears down the hallway leaving Sheena alone to feel awkward.

"This has gone from weird to weirder….I wonder if I'll ever get home…" Sheena whispers to an empty room.

The woman reappears holding a flat rectangular white box and a pair of black boots. "I'm not sure if this will fit…but you're the same age as," The lady pauses as if thinking better of finishing her thought. "Anyways, try this on." She hands Sheena the box. "I need to check on the breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs…."

"Oh, just call me Kieli, dear. No need for formalities. You can use my room to change. Just come down when you're done." Kieli smiles and descends the steps.

Sheena walks into the room, closing the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she sits the box down and lifts the lid. A black dress lays inside, a small folded card rests on top with the words _**'Happy Birthday Mika.' **_scrawled across it in nice handwriting.

"Mika…there wasn't any Mika ever mentioned in the games…could she be…does Sora…oh geez…."

The noirette takes a deep breath and sets the card down.

_This was supposed to be a present for his sister…what had happened to her?_

Sheena pulls out the dress. It's simple. Black with two inch gray straps and a roughly a three inch thick bar of gray at the bottom. Exiling the dress gently on the bed, purple eyes glanced curiously into the box, having spotted another article of clothing that had previously been hidden by the dress. A black long sleeved button up shirt is extracted and held up for examination.

"She had good taste…."

Sheena changes into the dress and slips the shirt on over it, leaving it open. The hem of the dress stops a few inches above her knees. Tugging at the bottom of the dress in vain, Sheena mumbled, "kind of short…." before giving up.

As she turns to the door, something sharp pokes Sheena's foot. Squatting down, her fingers gently lifted a blue diamond shaped pendant from the ground by its fine gold chain.

"Mika...I bet you had the same blue eyes as your little brother." Clutching the chain her hand, Sheena descends the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh, it fits." Kieli smiles as she eyes the girl. "I'm glad."

"Umm...this necklace...it was in the box..." Sheena holds out her hand containing the necklace. "I don't think I..."

"Keep it dear." Kieli walks over to Sheena, taking the necklace and putting it around the girl's neck. "See? It adds a nice bit of color."

"But..." Sheena protests weakly.

"And you can just tuck your other one under the top of the dress." Kieli smiles again. "There you go."

"But...but..this was Mika's...wasn't it?" Sheena's eyes are wide as she looks at the woman.

She sighs, turning back to the stove. "I see. I left the card in there. How foolish of me."

Sheena places her hands on the island and leans forward slightly. "_Please_ tell me. Who is she?"

Kieli sighs again, but continues to work. "Was Sheena. Was."

"So...I was right...she..."

"Yes. Mika was Sora's older sister. She died 3 years ago. She would have been 18 next month."

"How did she-" Sheena cuts off, hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Mmmm! That smells good!" Sora exclaims. "Please tell me it's almost done. I'm starving."

Sheena chuckles as she sits on one of the stools at the island. "You're such a pig Sora."

"Like you're one to talk." Sora retorts sitting on a stool as well. "I could hear your stomach halfway up the stairs."

As if to confirm this, Sheena's stomach lets out a loud growl. Causing the girl to blush. "S-shut-up! I didn't eat last night you know...who knows when I last ate..."

"Sora, be nice to the poor girl." Kieli reprimands as she places plates with chocolate chip pancakes in front of them. "The bacon will be done in a minute."

"Bacon?" Sheena exclaims without thinking. "I love bacon! But my mom never..." She fades off, seeing the looks of surprise the two are giving her.

"Are you remembering something Sheena?" Sora asks.

"Hehehe, I guess." She rubs the back of her head. "Kind of useless though isn't it? That my mom didn't eat meat."

"Don't put yourself down." Kieli smiles, plating the said bacon. "A memory is a memory. It may be small, but it's a good sign."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sheena mutters. The lie just keeps growing.

* * *

_That's the thing about pain,_

_It demands to be felt._

_~The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

"Wow...this really is a small town." Sheena comments at she and Sora approach the beach.

"I told you." Sora chuckles smiling. "Want me to show you the island?"

"The island?" Sheena asks in surprise. Of course he would want to show her that. That's where they go everyday.

"Yeah. The tour wouldn't be complete if I didn't show you."

"Please, you just want to go out there." A new voice teases.

Sheena turns to see Kairi and Riku walking up to them.

"My mom told me Sora was giving you a tour of the town, Sheena." Kairi smiles. "I figured you guys would end up here eventually."

"Yeah...umm...sorry about this morning." Sheena stumbles, looking down at her dark black boots that reach up to her kneecaps, the laces following suit.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I was pretty curious myself when I first got here." Kairi giggles, waving it off. "You can go out with me to the island ok?"

"Umm...sure." Sheena nods, looking uncertainly at the boats. She'd never actually been in one before.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Kairi smiled taking Sheena's hand and pulling her towards a boat.

"You okay Riku?" Sora asks looking at his friend.

Riku, who had been staring after Sheena and Kairi turns to the brunette. "Of course. I was just thinking how similar this is to 9 years ago."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird. A huge deja vu."

"I'm surprised you know what that means. Good for you." Riku teases patting the boy's shoulder and walking to the boats. Sheena and Kairi have already left.

"..Hey!" Sora yelled, chasing after the boy.

"Wow! There's another side too?" Sheena exclaimed in mock awe as she and Kairi walk through the door to the second half of the island. Sora and Riku are right behind them.

"Pretty cool huh?" Sora asks.

"Amazing." She breathes. And it's true. The computer graphics didn't do the island, or the ocean justice. "I want to see more!" Sheena runs toward the bridge.

"Sheena wait!" Riku runs after the girl, as the other two realize the problem. Riku hears a cracking sound, and Sheena's startled gasp as he reaches for her elbow and yanks her back, causing her to fall into his chest. "The adults only did a patch job on that. They're supposed to fix it later today." He explains, not unkindly. "Don't go running off without thinking."

Sheena blushes pulling away. "I-I'm sorry." How could she have forgotten about that?

"You're even clumsier than me, Sheena." Sora chuckles putting his hands behind his head.

"And that's saying something." Kairi giggles.

Sheena blush deepens. "I'm...I'm sorry." She mutters swiftly turning around and running off, making sure to jump _over _the gap.

The three watch as she left and after a moment, Riku narrowed his eyes and turned to the other turn and said,

"Way to go guys. You upset her."

"We were only joking." Sora defends, lowering his hands to his sides.

"She's was obviously flustered enough as it was, of course teasing would only upset her." Riku scoffs. "And you Kairi, you of all people should understand what she's going through right now."

Kairi bites her lip and looks down. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." With a roll of his eyes, Riku turns and goes in the direction that Sheena stormed off.

* * *

_Don't worry, just breathe_

_if it's meant to be_

_it will find it's way_

* * *

"So this is where you are." Riku Says as he reaches the top of the ladder that leads to the zip-line. "Move over."

Sheena does as she's told, scooting closer to the side so there's room for the both of them. "I like this place...it has a good view of ocean." There's a pause, before Sheena shifts her gaze to Riku. "Are they mad at me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I over reacted. It's just...with everything going on...I can't even step outside without messing up!" Sheena growls. "And the worst part is..."

"You have no memories?" Riku guesses.

"No." Sheena shakes her head. At least that was the truth. "It's that...I feel so at home here."

"Why is that a problem?" The boy asks raising an eyebrow. "This pretty much _is _your home now."

"I know." Tears prick the violet eyes. "I just..._know_...that before I always felt like I didn't belong...but here? I feel more at home then I've ever felt in my life..."

"So it's like the bacon." Riku smicks.

"Bacon? What...how did you find out about that?!"

"Kieli told Kairi's mom, who told Kairi who told me."

Sheena buries her face in her hands. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Sheena!" Kairi's head comes into view. "Will you come down? Sora And I want to apolo...is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...it's not important."

"Ok. Well, come down so we can talk." Kairi smiles and descends the ladder.

After Riku climbs down, Sheena turned to peek over the ladder, biting her lip softly she climbed down carefully.

Once Sheena was down Kairi looked over to Sora, who sighed.

"Sheena…" he slowly began, "I didn't really mean to make you upset. I was just teasing-… its just, being here on the Island, and hanging around you feels normal. I know you just washed up yesterday….." He trailed off. Kairi reached forward, and lightly took the others girl hand in hers.

"Sheena I really am sorry. I understand what you're going through in a way, and the way I acted was silly. I just feel like we all are so close already. It was just natural for us to joke around."

Sheena is quiet for a moment before a small smile formed on her lips. "It's alright. I over reacted...this whole situation is confusing and stressful..." Sheena sighs pushing her bangs back. "Being here...with you guys feels normal to me too. And I want us to all be friends...it's just..."

"Confusing?" Kairi suggests with a smile. "That's okay Sheena. We'll figure it out; one step at a time."

"That sounds good." Sheena returns the smile.

_**A/N: Again, sorry if I confused anyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**_

_**Life is no Fairytale**_


	6. The Storm

_**A/N: And the next chapter is up! Was that fast enough for you guys? :D I see a new person added the story to their alert list. Silverkitsunegrlangel, thanks for adding this fic! I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**The Storm:**

Sheena walks along the beach with her white sandals in hand. On this particular day she was wearing her black dress again, with a white shirt under it. The blue diamond necklace hangs from her neck, just like it has every day for a month.

A month. An entire month Sheena's spent in Destiny Islands with no hint of how she got there, or how to get home. By this point she'd adjusted to seeing purple eyes stare back at her in the mirror. For some reason, when Sheena was transported here, her blue irises turned purple. Not seeing everything in computer graphics had taking some getting used to as well.

"Why are you hiding out over here?"

A startled Sheena turns to see Riku walking towards her.

"I've got a lot on my mind..." Sheena replies, walking into the water slightly.

"Like what?"

Sheena simply stares out at the ocean. There was so much going around in circles in her head, most of which she couldn't tell any of them. How will she get home? How is she here in Destiny Islands? _Why _is she here in Destiny Islands? And Mika...didn't Sora's mom say she would be 18 this month? What had happened to her?

"Are you upset about something?" Riku ventures.

"Sort of...I don't know how I'm feeling really..." The girl admits.

"Is it because we've been talking about leaving? I'm sure to someone who can't even remember her own parents it seems like we're taking things for granted."

"That's not it Riku." Sheena shakes her head looking over at the boy. "I get why you want to see what's out there, it's natural curiosity...it's just..."

"Just what?"

"You act like your escaping from some kind of prison. This town...it's amazing! It's so beautiful and so...so..."

"Small." Riku finishes.

"Yeah I guess after living here for 15 years it would seem that way. But it's bad to think of it as escaping. You should think of it as broadening your horizons."

"Broadening my horizons..." Riku repeats slowly.

"Yeah! And make sure you don't forget _why _you want to see other worlds." Sheena continues. "If you want to leave because you want to escape...that's not good. But if you wanted to see other worlds because...I don't know, you want to find strength to protect the people who matter, that would be a good rea...did I say something wrong?"

Riku stares at his friend with slightly widened eyes. What Sheena is saying is eerily similar to back then.

"You reminded me of something from a long time ago."

_'...That's right...I justed quoted 5 year old Riku...hopefully he doesn't question it.'_

"Oh, I did? What was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ah come on Riku, I can keep a secret!" Sheena pleads.

"Sorry, I promised I wouldn't tell." Riku explains.

"I see." Once again Sheena looks out at the ocean, a topic weighing heavily on her mind. "I want to ask something...but I'm not sure I should. It's not really any of my business..."

"I doubt there's anything you could ask that would offend me." Riku smiles slightly, hoping to encourage the girl.

"...It's about Mika."

Riku smiles fades. "How do you know about her?"

"Sora's mom told me." Not a total lie. "She said Mika would have been 18 this month."

"Her birthday is tomorrow actually."

"Oh..."

"What do you want to know?"

"If it's not too much trouble...how did she die?"

Now it's Riku's turn to look out at the ocean. It had been a long time since any of them really talked about it.

"There was a storm. A bad one. Mika had stayed behind to finish a drawing in the Secret Place, and didn't come home when the storm hit. Kieli and Curtis weren't too worried. Mika was smart, she wouldn't try to come back to the mainland in the middle of a storm, she'd stay in the secret place and wait it out. But...after the storm passed, she still didn't come home. 1 hour passed, 2 hours passed, then 3 and 4. Everyone was starting to worry by this point and went looking for her. Sora and I went out to the island, but there was no trace of her...and her boat wasn't there. A few days passed and still no one could find her."

Riku pauses, giving his head a slight shake.

"No one wanted to give up hope, but it had been days, there was no way she could be alive you know? The adults were determined so we kept looking. On like, the 4th day of Mika being missing, she washed up on the beach. They think she tried to row back to the mainland and got caught in the storm."

"That's so sad."

"It was." Riku admits. "It's been three years, we've all kind of moved on."

"I never would have guessed...Sora is so happy all the time. Like he doesn't have a care in the world."

"He learned that from Mika. She was always cheerful."

"Is she part of the reason you want to leave?"

"Maybe." Riku looks up at the clear blue sky. "I hated myself back then. We should have insisted she leave, we should have stayed with her. I kept thinking that we should have done _something_."

"You'll go insane wondering 'what ifs' and 'I should haves', Riku."

"You some kind of philosopher now?" Riku smirks, looking over at the girl.

"No, just very wise, even if I don't have my memories."

"We should probably get going, it's almost lunch time."

"Riku...what if we can't get back?" She blurts out.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we leave and we can't come back...we'd be leaving everyone behind..."

"I guess that's a chance we have to take right? We'll never get anywhere wondering 'what if'."

Sheena scowls. "Ha ha. I'm serious!"

"So am I. We have to at least try, and then we'll figure out the rest. If we can find a way to another world, we'll find a way back."

"Do you want to come back?" Sheena questions. "You talk about leaving like your breaking free from some prison...I don't like it Riku...that kind of thinking can fill your heart with darkness."

"Darkness? Come on Sheena, we're not little kids."

"I don't have a better word for it okay?! Anyone can do terrible things. Just one bad thought leads to another, and another, and eventually leads to bad actions." Sheena snaps. "I...I don't want you to become someone like that. Your my friend...and I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me Sheena." The boy gives a small smile. "I'm not going to do anything stupid." He turns and starts walking away.

Sheena simply stares after him, wondering if she truly had gotten through to him. She still has time...maybe she'll save Riku after all. She has to at least try right? She has to try to stop him falling into darkness.

There's one month of summer vacation left. They want to leave before school starts...so she has about a month to try and change the future.

* * *

No matter the distance,

no mater the circumstances,

no matter the hurt,

best friends will always be best friends

* * *

The month flew by, and Sheena found herself out of time. As she laid in the bed that had long since been added to Kairi's room for her, she is filled with worry. Did she get through to Riku, or would he still fall into darkness? If he did...what would she do then?

"Sheena!" Kairi bursts into the room, shoes in hand. "There's a huge storm coming! It'll destroy the raft if we don't do something!"

"You go ahead, I'll get my shoes and be right behind you." Sheena tells the redhead as she slides out of bed.

Kairi nods and runs off while sheena starts looking for a pair of socks.

"The laces on my boots are completely undone, they'll take too long. I have to get there when Riku does..." Sheena mutters. "My sandals will have to do." She takes the stairs two at a time.

"Where are you going Sheena?" Kayla questions. "Kairi just ran out of here too."

"There's something we have to take care of." The teen explains slipping on her sandals.

"But the storm!"

"We'll be back before it hits, I promise." This was a lie. It wasn't a storm that's hitting the world, but darkness, trying to pull it in.

Sheena runs from the house, not bothering to shut the door, she has to get there! She has to make it in time-

Sheena collides with something solid.

"Oww..." She mutters, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

Looking across from her, Sheena sees Riku in a similar position.

"You saw it too?" Riku asks getting up and offering Sheena his hand.

"Yeah." Sheena nods, letting the teen help her up. "Kairi ran ahead of me."

"We better get going then."

The two run to the shore and paddle out to the island as fast as possible. When Sheena and Riku reach the dock, they notice two other boats.

"Looks like Sora's here too." Riku looks around. "Where are they..."

"I'll check the other side of the island. Maybe you should check the Secret Place?" Sheena suggests as she jumps off the dock and runs off.

Sheena is running by the shack when the heartless appear. They were strange to see in real life. The shadows were a lot creepier than in the game. Sheena kicks the first one that comes running toward her, but as she's turning to kick another, she feels a cold tentacle like arm grab her ankle.

Then her vision is filled with blurred images, and the sound of screaming fills her ears.

_**A/N: Cliff hangers! Gotta love them! :D Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. I'm on a writing streak with this fic. Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it's kind of fillerish…I promise will move the plot along more. **_

_**Oh, because I'm getting lazy and don't feel like typing out my penname everytime I update, I'll be using Rosalia, or Rose, because that's what I go by on here.**_

_**Rosalia**_


End file.
